An apparatus such as an image forming apparatus can provide various functions. However, a user rarely uses all of the functions. Therefore, display contents of a screen displayed on an operation panel of the apparatus are complicated for most users.
In view of the above-mentioned points, an object of the present invention is to reduce operational load for changing a configuration of a screen displayed on an apparatus.